Carelessness and Hearts
by Dragonix
Summary: [Valentines Day Oneshot] [TyKa] Kai doesn't seem to care about Valentines Day, so Tyson has to give some 'alone time' in order to get him to come around


**Me: Yay late-ish Valentines Day fic**

**Kai: ... Joy.**

**Tyson: You just don't like it because it's too 'sickly'**

**Kai: Isn't that reason enough?**

**Me: Anyway. Read on!**

* * *

Tyson plopped down on the sofa beside Kai and grabbed one of his boyfriend's arms to hug it and look up at him expectantly, "you'll never guess what happens tomorrow!" 

Kai flicked the book he was reading to turn the page (seeing his other hand was firmly pressed on Tyson's thigh) and turned his head to look at the younger teen through his reading glasses. "Valentines Day?" He asked dryly.

"Yes, isn't that awesome?" Tyson gushed, raising his face up to rub his nose against his older lover's in an affectionate gesture, "it's like our excuse to be completely shameless about our loving excuses for a whole twenty-four hours!"

"Not like we care about whether others are looking anyway…" Kai grunted, flicked his red eyes to skim over the text in his book, yet finding it hard to concentrate with Tyson chattering happily about the upcoming event. When an eventual twitch flared up in his left eyebrow, he set his book down and looked at the younger teen evenly, "what is so special about Valentines Day anyway? It's an over lovey dovey day that makes me retch."

"You don't like Valentines Day?" Tyson exclaimed as though it was improbable, "but everyone who has someone loves it! Didn't you take in what I said about our excuse?"

"I wasn't aware I needed a special day to do unspeakable things to you, Kinomiya." Kai muttered.

A red blush flared up along Tyson's cheeks. "Well, ah… you don't. But, um, tomorrow it will be societal acceptable. And it will like a celebration of our love." The bluenet stated, blue eyes going sparkly, "surely that's gotta be special?"

"I never needed a holiday to tell you what I thought or do things I wanted to do before so I don't need it now." Kai replied flatly, "Tomorrow will be like any other day. It's nothing special."

"You're really not taking any of this in are you?" Tyson grumbled. "It's _lover's _day, y'know… to do special things."

"That's what anniversaries are for Kinomiya."

"You're hopeless." Tyson bemoaned, drooping his head for a moment. "Don't you even care?"

"No."

"And we aren't going to do anything special?"

"No."

"Fine then." Tyson declared, throwing Kai's arm away from rather violently and standing up abruptly, brushing down invisible dust from his jeans before stalking off, hands tightly clenched at his sides, a deep frown set into his features. He would have liked it if Kai even gave a little interest, yet… he didn't even seem to care at all.

Kai watched him stamp outside a little guiltily, his book lying on his lap, forgotten. He would've gone up to console the younger teen, providing he knew and if the younger teen wasn't liable to snap at him in disgruntled temper. No, it would be best to let the bluenet be for a while so he could cool off.

Unhappy with that prospect, yet accepting, Kai's eyes drifted down to the text he was previously reading. But he found it impossible to get back into his book; his thoughts kept straying back the blue haired teen.

* * *

Tyson sat cross legged with his arms in a similar fashion on his bed, glaring at the sheets as though it were their fault for his bad mood. 

He was finding hard to be angry at the dual haired teen for his decision. Maybe he should have realised that Kai would be unwilling to treat the loved up holiday too seriously. It was after all, a little silly to someone as serious as him.

Huffing, Tyson's gaze flickered up so he could glare at the door instead. Still, Kai could have least agreed to at least _do _something with him. Kinky or otherwise, it didn't matter too much, as long as they did _something _to celebrate.

Flopping back onto his mattress, dark blue eyes stared up at the painted ceiling thoughtfully. There had to be someway to get Kai into doing something for Valentines Day with him. Nagging and begging weren't going to work, Kai would just get annoyed. Neither would any sort of body language.

Then a little devious idea popped into Tyson's mind and he smirked suddenly, sitting back up and swinging his legs off the side of his bed. Kai hated being ignored by him for too long, due to his wild jealous tendencies. If Tyson avoided him for a while, Kai might be persuaded to give in and do something with him for Valentines Day.

Though he would have been happier with a better idea, Tyson was satisfied and he jumped off his bed, the mattress making a little creak. He could pop over to Max's and stay there for a bit, that was sure to get Kai's jealousy going, him spending time with Max instead of the dual haired teen.

Grinning, Tyson bounced out of his bedroom.

* * *

Kai's right foot moved up and down, mostly in boredom, as he lay on his back on a thick branch in the dojo's large garden. Tyson had gone to spend the rest of yesterday and night at Max's, leaving him, Kai, to be alone for that portion of time. 

Needless to say, Kai had found it rather hard to sleep without his younger lover curled into his side and snoring softly like he always every night. And when Tyson hadn't come back for breakfast and not even lunch, Kai was feeling a put out. Yes, it was Valentines Day and yes he hadn't shown any signal that he cared, but that didn't mean that the bluenet could flounce off to sulk for a whole day.

Lying there on the branch, the dual haired teen grudgingly acknowledged that he was feeling a little lonely without the younger teen there with him. Scowling, he sat up on the branch, glaring at nothing in particular, and scarf billowing out dramatically in the wind. He supposed he would have to apologise for Tyson to come back and be with him instead.

Swinging his long legs off the side of the thick branch, Kai pushed himself off, landing neatly and brushing himself off. If Tyson was so eager to do something for Valentines Day and Kai wouldn't do anything with him, the bluenet was liable to go and find someone else to spend his time with.

The mere thought sent sparks of jealousy shooting along Kai's system.

Stalking purposefully towards the dojo's door, intent on finding his boyfriend, Kai mentally went through a list of where the younger teen could be.

* * *

Two hours later and still no sign of Tyson, Kai was feeling irritable and glared at anyone who dared gave him a flirtatious look or a sympathetic one. His mood was only made worse at all the disgustingly sickeningly romantic things all the other couples wee doing. 

Strolling along, giggling and giving each other chocolates and flowers, the other young lovers looked happily blissful as they enjoyed the loving holiday. To Kai, the excuse Tyson had talked about was proving to be quite a bad one instead of a good one.

Scowling even more darkly than before, Kai attempted to tune out the girlish giggling and dirty talks of their boyfriends, red eyes flicking about to see if he could spot his younger lover somewhere in the sickly loving crowd.

He had been so focused on looking ahead (so as to evade looking at little of the Valentines Day celebrations as possible) that Kai started as someone promptly walked into him. Annoyed, he glanced down, expression that of irritated murder, which faded when his met a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"There you are!" Tyson chirped, flashing the older teen a charming grin, "I've looking everywhere for you!"

"What a surprise, so have I." Kai grumbled, though not so annoyed now that he had found the bluenet. His gaze fell on an ice-cream cone that Tyson was holding, an identical one in his other hand. It had strawberry ice cream placed on top, with dribbles of strawberry sauce and the whole thing was sprinkled with little pink sugar hearts. He cocked an eyebrow and gave Tyson a strange look, "what the hell is that?"

"A Valentines Day ice cream cone, isn't it cute?" Tyson gushed.

"Adorable." Kai grunted, giving the cold treat an even stranger look, "why did you buy ice cream cones in _winter?"_

"I couldn't help myself, they were cute! And they taste nice too." Tyson responded, licking one of cones to show and example, crunching on one of the little sugar hearts. "Here is yours!" He handed Kai the other, untouched ice cream cone, who took it slowly.

"So can we celebrate Valentines Day now you're here?" Tyson questioned, grabbing Kai's free hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and swinging it slightly as they began walking slowly back to the dojo.

"Do I get a choice?" Kai sighed, taking a tentative lick of his ice cream cone. Ok, so Tyson had a point, it _was _good. "About yesterday…" Kai fidgeted slightly, "I'm sorry."

A happy little smile found its way onto Tyson's face at the apology. It was rare to get such a thing from Kai, so it was sweet when he did get one. "It's ok! You can make it up to me as soon as we get back." He aimed his smile at the dual haired teen and got a little smile from his return.

"Does it have to be simple fun or can I go all out?" Kai murmured into Tyson's ear, smirking as a red blush spread its way over the bluenet's cheeks.

"Sure." Tyson replied, winking with a shaky smirk of his own.

* * *

Kai's mouth came crashing down on Tyson's as he shoved the younger teen up the dojo's wall. They hadn't quite made it to Tyson's room in favour of some serious Valentines Day kissing instead. Sliding a large pale hand along Tyson's bare tanned skin (the yellow t-shirt he had been wearing had been torn off a few minutes ago), Kai began attacking Tyson's neck. 

Moaning softly Tyson grasped the back of his boyfriend's head, feeling a little smug about the thing, sliding his fingers through the thick hair. "The bed sounds good." He murmured, hooking leg around Kai's hip to get his attention.

Kai looked up and gave a dark little chuckle, "ok then…" he grasped the backs of Tyson's thighs until the teen got the message and wrapped his other leg around Kai's waist so that the older teen could lift up and take him to the awaiting bed.

As the backs of Kai's knees hit the bed the bed and he toppled over, landing on his back on the mattress. Tyson uncurled from him and crawled up his body to plant a hot kiss on Kai's kiss before pulling away to grin at him, "Don't you like doing things for Valentines Day?"

"It has its upsides." Kai replied, reaching up to pull Tyson down into another kiss.

* * *

**Kai: Why do you always stop when it gets good?**

**Me: Because I don't want to write a lemon. Unless I really want to. Or someone asks. Then no.**

**Tyson: CanIhave a lemon?**

**Me: Here. (hands him a lemon)**

**Tyson: n.n**

**Kai: Can I have a lemon in the fiction sense?**

**Me: ... No. n.n Review?**

**Tyson: Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
